Discordancia
by Mie Ame
Summary: Taichi sabe que lo que siente por cierta persona no es lo correcto... por muchas razones distintas. Participación para el Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro de Digimon Proyecto 1-8. Regalo para Mushigan Minni Black.
1. Capítulo 1: Dilema

¡Feliz Navidad (un poquito atrasada), Mushi!

Este fic pertenece a la actividad de Intercambio Navideño 2015 del foro de Digimon **Proyecto 1-8** , en donde elegí ser la amiga secreta/invisible de Mushigan Minni Black.

Espero que te guste, Mushi. Lo escribí con mucho cariño para ti.

* * *

 **Discordancia**

 **Cap. 1: Dilema**

Era obvio que no se trataba de algo que pudiera hablar con Yamato, las circunstancias no lo harían la opción más adecuada para exteriorizar el asunto; las chicas quedaban inmediatamente descartadas, pues lo que menos quería era que sintieran lástima por él, además de las largas conversaciones en las que explicarían como habían tenido alguna "situación similar", o algo por el estilo, que le pondrían de ejemplo, por muy rebuscadas que fueran.  
Por otro lado, tampoco quería que Koushirou o Jou lo juzgaran. Así que, la única opción que le quedaba, era aquel chico genio que milagrosamente había aceptado reunirse con él ante su singular emergencia.

Mientras esperaba al mejor amigo de su "discípulo", Taichi ordenó un café bien cargado y un panque para acompañarlo. Recién se daba cuenta de que su "situación" comenzaba a afectarle no sólo emocionalmente, sino que físicamente también, habiendo aumentado por lo menos medio kilo en el pasado mes, esto, a pesar de continuar con sus actividades normales y sus prácticas regulares con el equipo de fútbol de la escuela.

¡Y, es que todo había sido tan repentino!... No, corrección, más bien se había percatado de todo repentinamente, pero estaba seguro que las cosas se habían dado paulatinamente y, precisamente por ello, no lo había notado antes.

Aun así, no lograba comprenderlo del todo. Aunque... ¿no dicen que justo así es el amor? _¡¿Amor?!_ ¿¡Qué rayos estaba pensando!? Eso no podía ser amor. Lo que sentía por Takeru –aquel chico que conoció cuando no era más que un pequeño niño temeroso, el actual novio de su pequeña hermanita y, por si eso fuera poco, hermano menor de su mejor amigo– ¡era tan sólo un capricho! ... ¿Cierto?

Tal vez era el reflejo de sus celos de que ellos hubieran encontrado alguien con quien estar, antes que él. Pero… ¿no sería más razonable estar enamorado de Sora, en ese caso? ¿Por qué _Takeru_?

Era justo por eso que necesitaba hablar con alguien. Quería que alguien más le dijera que lo suyo por Takeru era sólo algo efímero y pasajero, que no había ninguna clase de sentimientos involucrados y que, definitivamente, no estaba traicionando a su querida hermana –ni a su mejor amigo–, puesto que era algo completamente unilateral.

Sí, necesitaba escuchar eso desesperadamente.

Todo había empezado cuando el mes pasado Takeru y Hikari regresaron a casa de los Yagami para ver una película después de clases. Taichi se encontraba preparando la comida y no vio problema alguno en cocinar para uno más. Takeru, siendo el chico amable que siempre ha sido, se ofreció para ayudar. Mientras tanto, Hikari preparaba la mesa y luego iba por la película que vería con su novio, la cual le había prestado a su vecina de arriba hacía unos días.

Los chicos se encontraban cortando los ingredientes para el curry de verduras.

— ¿Takeru, me podrías pasar la tabla de cortar que está en el cajón a tu derecha? — preguntó el moreno pelando una papa.

— Claro. — Takeru abrió el cajón señalado y sacó de él el objeto solicitado. — Aquí tienes. —

Taichi no supo qué ni cómo sucedió, ya que al hacer el ademán para tomar la tabla, se cortó el dedo con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. — ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! — exclamó soltando cuchillo, tabla y papa al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó Takeru preocupado, jalando la mano del mayor hacia sí para poder observar mejor la herida. Una vez examinado el daño, soltó con cuidado la mano de Taichi. — Espera un momento, iré por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se encuentra en el baño, ¿verdad? —

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí. — contestó Taichi, distraídamente, con la cabeza baja.

El rubio se apresuró a ir por el botiquín y probablemente esa fue la razón por la que no se percató del estado en el que dejó a Taichi, quien se encontraba completamente sonrojado. El mayor había sentido como si una corriente eléctrica lo hubiera recorrido cuando Takeru tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia él, la cercanía que había tomado lugar en ese pequeño instante lo dejó sin aliento, al mismo tiempo que la sangre se le subió al rostro. Nunca antes se había percatado del hermoso color azul de los ojos del rubio, ese tono que compartía con su hermano mayor, pero que al mismo tiempo era completamente distinto, pues mientras que los ojos de Yamato eran de un azul sereno y apasionado, los de Takeru reflejaban alegría y sabiduría. Esos ojos lo hipnotizaron y su toque se grabó profundamente en su ser.

Después de ese día, Taichi comenzó a buscar más seguido hacer contacto con aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado, así como hacer más frecuentes los roces "involuntarios" de sus manos, explorando aquella electrizante sensación que tanto le había gustado. En un principio fue inconsciente, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que hacía y comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo. Fue en ese momento en el que decidió que debía buscar a un confidente.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Taichi vislumbró la distintiva cabellera obscura del chico al que esperaba. Saludó con la mano para que el joven lo viera, y esperó paciente a que llegara.

— Taichi-san. — saludó el chico genio al llegar hasta donde estaba el mayor, haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza a modo de saludo.

El moreno hizo un ademán, invitándolo a tomar asiento. — Gracias por venir, Ken. ¿Quieres algo caliente de tomar? Desde aquí se puede ver que afuera está comenzando a nevar, y seguro tienes frío. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo invito. —

Mientras la mesera llevaba a la mesa el chocolate caliente que Ken había pedido, Taichi puso al joven al tanto de su situación -omitiendo claro, detalles demasiado vergonzosos como para decirlos en voz alta, como sucede con el verbo " _amor_ " en todas las variaciones posibles. Ken escuchó atentamente a su interlocutor y decidió guardar silencio hasta que terminara de explicarse.

— Muy bien, — dijo Ken seriamente — Si entiendo correctamente, tu preocupación principal es el saber si tienes, o no, sentimientos hacia Takeru, el novio de Hikari-san, ¿cierto? — Taichi asintió nerviosamente, jugando con el tenedor y un pequeño trozo del panqué que ya casi se había terminado. — Pues, desde mi punto de vista, me parece que sí tienes sentimientos hacia Takeru. El asunto aquí radica en ¿qué planeas hacer con ellos? Por un lado, podrías decírselo a Takeru… —

— ¡No! — la exclamación de Taichi atrajo la atención de la mitad de la clientela del lugar, y él sonrió tímidamente, intentando disculparse por el escándalo. En un susurro continuó. — Quiero decir: Eso no sería justo para Hikari, ¿no es cierto? Yo no podría hacer algo que la lastimara. Es mi hermana. Y ella es feliz con Takeru. —

Ken lo observó detenidamente, lleno de curiosidad. — Entonces, creo que lo único que te queda por hacer, es obligarte a ti mismo a comprender la situación y sobrellevarlo de la mejor manera. —


	2. Capítulo 2: Desasosiego

**Cap. 2: Desasosiego**

Al final, la conversación con Ken sólo le había ayudado para algo: hacerlo pensar más en lo poco que podía hacer al respecto de la situación en la que se encontraba. Desde ese día, las noches en vela pensando en el joven rubio fueron en aumento y la constante tortura de darle vueltas a sus sentimientos por el muchacho lo mantenía despierto por horas.

Tal vez, habría sido más sencillo si Takeru no tuviera tantas "etiquetas" con las que lidiar: Menor de edad, hermano de su mejor amigo, novio de su propia hermana… ¡ _hombre_!

Para Taichi la situación iba de mal en peor, en especial con la llegada de las fiestas de fin de año. Por un lado, le emocionaba la idea de que Hikari invitara al joven Takaishi a su casa para celebrar las fiestas navideñas, por el otro, odiaba la idea de tener que verlos interactuando románticamente por un lapso de tiempo tan prolongado.

En fin, la cena de navidad ofrecida por sus padres, reunió a los Yagami y al par de Takaishi en la residencia de los primeros. Hubo charla, música y mucha comida. Taichi se mantuvo alejado de la pareja lo más que pudo. Al irse los Takaishi, el moreno se dejó caer en el sillón con fatiga. Al sentir un bulto en su espalda, se levantó para poder sacarlo de un jalón, percatándose de que se trataba de la bufanda que Takeru traía puesta cuando llegó.

— Hey, Hikari. — llamó hacia la cocina donde su hermana ayudaba con los trastes sucios.

La susodicha asomó la cabeza desde la barra que separaba la cocina y el comedor. — ¿Sí, hermano? —

Taichi lo pensó mejor y apartó de la vista el objeto que momentos antes pretendía devolver a su dueño. — Eh, ah… No, nada. No es nada. —

Hikari descartó el asunto y volvió a sus quehaceres. Por su parte, Taichi regresó a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, aspirando con anhelo el aroma que el rubio había dejado en el estambre de aquella bufanda color verde seco, que solía usar durante el tiempo de frío. Lentamente, Taichi se fue quedando dormido mientras pensaba e imaginaba cómo podría ser su relación con Takeru, si las cosas fueran distintas.

Y soñó con aquel pequeño niño que, cuando recién habían llegado al Digimundo, lloraba y tenía miedo, había crecido para convertirse en un valiente y amable joven, que había heredado los mejores atributos físicos de sus progenitores. Eso, sumado a su personalidad gentil y alegre, lo hacían considerablemente atractivo. Sin duda, una de esas personas que irradian un brillo propio. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de él?

Las semanas y los mese pasaban y, al igual que la esencia en la bufanda ajena que aún conservaba, los pensamientos antagónicos se fueron disipando. Como bien le dijo aquel chico genio, aceptar sus sentimientos por Takeru y continuar su camino sin tomar acciones al respecto lo habían conducido a poco a poco irlos asimilando como una parte más de su existencia, sin transformarlos en un tormento.

Ahora, Taichi se encontraba cómodo en presencia de la pareja que conformaban su pequeña hermana y Takeru. Podía pasar un momento a solas con el rubio, sin que terminara imaginándose tomados de la mano paseando por la ciudad.

Una vez hubo llegado a una conclusión, citó al joven de sus sueños en el parque, para devolverle el objeto extraviado. La nieve volvía a comenzar a caer, y no podía creer que ya había transcurrido casi un año entero en posesión de dicho amuleto.

La figura del rubio se podía distinguir a simple vista al acercarse al lugar acordado, saludando con la mano en cuanto vio al mayor. — ¡Taichi, hola! —

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño, el aprecio que sentía por aquel chico era evidente a los ojos de cualquiera que lo hubiese visto. Esperó a que su amigo llegara, para devolverle el saludo. — Hola, Takeru. Disculpa que te haya hecho venir a esta hora, seguro tenías otras cosas más importantes que hacer. —

— No hay problema. — contestó Takeru con una amplia sonrisa. — Voy de camino a ver a Hikari y me quedaba de paso. —

Taichi asintió con la cabeza una vez, para dar a entender que comprendía la indirecta; Takeru no tenía mucho tiempo para platicar. — Encontré esto el otro día, cuando hacía la limpieza de la casa, y me pareció recordar que era tuya. — le extendió la bufanda, cuidadosamente doblada.

Takeru parpadeó un par de veces con desconcierto. — ¡Vaya, así que ahí estaba! Ya la había dado por perdida. — rio apenado. — Muchas gracias, Tai. —

— Claro, no hay problema. — contestó el moreno, esquivando su mirada. Tal vez, después de todo, su sonrisa aún seguía teniendo cierto efecto sobre él. Lo observó enredarse el esponjoso tejido alrededor del cuello y no pudo evitar aquella pequeña chispa de envidia que le infundió dicho objeto.

— Apareció justo a tiempo para el clima frío que comienza a hacer. — comentó Takeru, dándole una última vuelta a la bufanda. — Bueno, debo irme, Hikari me está esperando para que vayamos a conseguir los regalos de Navidad. De nuevo, muchas gracias por encontrarla, Taichi. —

— Sí, no hay problema. — respondió el aludido conteniendo un profundo suspiro que tenía toda la intención de delatarlo.

Antes de despedirse, clavó una última vez su mirada en aquella otra azul que le recordaba tanto al mar soleado en el verano y procuró grabar en su mente cada detalle, cada sensación, cada suspiro que le fue provocado por ella. Tal vez fuera un amor no correspondido, un dulce tabú que jamás le sería concedido pero, por primera vez en su vida, no le molestaba callar al respecto.

Fin

* * *

A pesar de que es corto, este fic lo dividí en dos partes debido a que, si lo dejaba completo, sentía el ritmo un poco cortado.

Espero que sea de tu agrado, Mushi, y lamento la demora (de verdad lo quería tener listo antes, pero este fin de año se me ha pasado como agua por entre los dedos).

¡Gracias por leer!

Hasta la próxima. ;)


End file.
